I know that you can love me
by MagicalTink
Summary: When Draco discovers his true nature, his world is turned upside down.  Especially since he starts having feelings for his sworn enemy. Torn from everything he was learned was right, Draco has to decide to be true to family....or to himself....
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lucius Malfoys knees already began objecting to their rather hard encounter with the dungeon floor on which he was kneeling. In front of him the Dark Lord was prowling up and down, and though no one could ever question his lifelong support to Voldemort, Lucius felt deeply uneasy. He felt, rather than know, that he would not like what his master was planning to do and most of his attempts to find out had been - up to know - about as useless as trying to make his food appear out of thin air.

Though he was now close to finding out, he felt no better for it because now he knew for sure what was coming.

Draco... His only son and greatest treasure of all used as a puppet to do the Dark Lords bidding was not exactly what he had hoped for when he signed on so many years ago. Lucius allowed himself a moment to drift off in memories all of which were about his son. His wife of course, knew Draco so much better than he. It had been without conscious thought that he had never shown any real sign of affection, or in the words of others weakness, around Draco. It had been like that for all the male descendants of the Malfoy family as if it were a family tradition to be held high. It was only lately that he had begun to wonder if he had made the right choice in doing so...

His return to the dungeon was abrupt when Voldemort swooped down upon him and gazed at him through the slit like pupils Lucius had begun to contempt, and at times even hate now that he knew what plans were hidden behind the scarlet of the eyes.

"Are you ready Lucius???" hissed the voice in his ear.

He knew there was only one right answer to the question, at least if he wanted to live through the night...


	2. Draco's Detour

Draco meanwhile was rather busy thinking. Due to the manical efforts his mother was making recently to "uphold their status" as she continually described it, it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to get out of the house unnoticed. Before there had been a large oak tree adjacent to his bedroom window and it had been very easy to simply climb out, slide down and slip through the gates without any difficulty. But last week his mother had ordered the branches of the tree to be cut in order to give the impression of neatness. With the branches also went Draco's only chance of - quite literally - escaping the manor. But he wouldn't give up so easily... his only problem was that he was at a loss for what to do... He had tried virtually every other exit and had always been caught red handed, making his parents increasingly uneasy as to why their son was being so secretive, so they watched him more closely making _him _most uneasy.

With a sigh he heaved himself off the bed and went to lean out of the open window and looked out over the little pinpricks of light indicating the Muggle town further away. Tonight was his best chance in a long time to slip out of the manor, even though part of him despised himself for it. It was not the fact that he kept secrets from his parents that bothered him. It were the secrets themselves that kept bothering him... Even though at first it had been easy for him to justify his actions for himself, he had to admit that "a phaze" was beginning to stretch into "quite a prolongued phaze" and the fact that he had been socializing with Muggles so often lately didn't do much to uphold his spirits.

But the Muggles were a key part of the idea. He knew perfectly well that coming into the open in the wizarding world was no different for most but to be a Death Eater did complicate matters. Lord Voldemort did not tolerate anormalities and sadly falling for boys when you're a boy came under that heading...

He could hold no more, and quiet as a ghost he tiptoed downstairs and dissapeared into the freedom of the night...


	3. Unexpected Evening

The wind hitting his face was a welcome refreshment as Draco walked towards the little Muggle town where he would - again - visit the little bar where he had been before. He had been disgusted before at the thought that he was to go into a Muggle town and visit a local bar where he would interact with Muggles... The whole idea was so preposterous to him that it had been a long time before he had dared to carry out the plan. Eventually he had only done it to prove himself wrong, to prove to himself that he was not "abnormal". But once he had been inside he had found what he had been looking for and it had made him come back again and again, even in spite of the conflict that still existed within him. He knew his father would die of shame if he ever found out his only son was in a bar dancing and sometimes even kissing with Muggle boys. Avada Kedavra would hardly suffice to erase the stain cast upon the family emblem by such actions.

He knew he was safe since no one in the town even knew his family and if he got caught sneaking out he had always come up with a satisfactory lie. lt was only lately that the sneaking and scheming was beginning to weigh on him. He wished he could be honest with his parents about who he was but for him, that was not a possibility. One of the boys he had talked to in the bar had recently told his family and had received a lot of support. He had urged Draco to try and do the same, saying that the love parents have for their children is stronger than prejudice. He hadn't tried to dissuade him, how could he make someone understand Lord Voldemort or Death Eaters? Draco had merely smiled and nodded.

The draft of warm air that emerged from the bar he entered woke him from his thoughts and he saw that tonight the place was rather crowded. He made his way over to the counter and ordered a drink before finding an empty chair to sit in. He drank in silence while observing the crowd, unaware of the admiring looks he attracted. At nearly seventeen, the blonde had grown up to be a handsome young man, light hair falling into his eyes with casual nonchalance, bright eyes shining with a desire he was trying unsuccesfully to hide, dressed in torn bleached jeans and a shirt too expensive for most to be able to afford.

The music stopped abruptly, waking everyone up and all turned to the little stage where a little man emerged from behind a limegreen curtain. Draco sniggered at the clothing of the man. lt seemed he had made an effort to blend in with the limegreen curtain behind him and the thought that he had performed a disillusionment charm nearly made him laugh out loud. Because of that he had not heard immediately what the man was saying and the cheers were meaningless. lt was only after a while he realised that people were handing out blindfolds.

Excitement exploded in the pit of Draco's stomach. The game had not been played once when he was here but he had often heard talk of it. Everyone in the room would be blindfolded and guided towards someone unknown with who they would interact without knowing who was in front of them. The game had been installed to give everyone a fair chance to meet someone, even though most times only friendships were formed after a brief kiss. lt was on rare occasions that something more was formed, and those chances were what everyone hoped for.

Draco accepted the black velvet blindfold and allowed himself to be guided towards the other end of the room. There his companion left him and hands immediately began exploring his shoulders and back. The touch was quite clumsy and abrupt and he moved himself away from whoever was touching him only to collide with someone else's body. Soflty he touched, smooth skin against his hands, masculin forms underneath his fingers... He liked what he felt, and by the feeling of hands on his face and chest, the experience was mutual...

Both made the move together so that their lips blended together halfway, soft butterfly kisses turned more solid almost instantly and Draco felt overwhelmed by the desire he felt. He'd never kissed like this before, not with anyone, no girl or boy before now. He never wanted it to stop...

lt was with great regret that he heard the call to remove the blindfolds. The game stated that after fifteen minutes, people who had found a "partner" removed their blindfolds and left the floor, giving those who had not yet found someone more room to do so. He wanted to just keep kissing but his partner seemed to set store by the rules and pulled back.

He pulled off the blindfold and looked up to his kissing partner. Jet black hair and startling green eyes that looked incredulously into his with a mixture of amazement and fear (why fear??) shocked him out of his mellow feelings.

Strange though it was, he had just been kissing Harry Potter...


	4. Dark becomes Light

Shock and disbelief flared as Draco looked at Harry's face that turned from anxiety to anger. Draco felt, rather than knew, that Harry thought he'd been tricked. lt wasn't entirely clear to him why this bothered him as much as it did. lt was as though the last few minutes, the kiss and the revelation, had somehow altered Draco's perception of the reality around him. Well he had news for Harry, he wasn't prepared for this to happen either. Part of him had a snide remark ready, part of him just wanted to snog the lights out of Harry if only to stop him from looking like he'd been booby trapped.

But neither option seemed the right one, so Draco chose the third, and admittedly least interesting course of action. He turned and walked out of the crowded place, leaving everyone looking rather stunned as the blonde pushed others out of his way in a very Malfoy-ish manner. He just wanted to get out of the place, the last thing he needed was more confusion.

As the night air refreshed his pink face, Draco felt able to breathe again. He steered towards his house but changed his mind after only walking a few paces. He didn't feel remotely like going home yet. Since going back into the club wasn't a possibility either, he just slumped down in the grass covered wayside and stretched out, feeling the soft grass tickle his exposed underarms. There was a slight sprinkle of dew already, moistening his shirt slightly. He didn't really care, or rather, Draco didn't really notice. Lost in thought he didn't notice the footfalls behind him either, and he only woke up when someone sat down right beside him in the grass.

He had to look up to see who was sitting beside him, but he knew halfway up that Harry had chosen to follow him. He quickly raised himself from the ground, so that they were now level with eachother. Green eyes locked with his, and desire took over as Harry leant forwards to kiss him.

The questions remained unsaid, the only thing remaining for both of them was to quench their hunger for eachother and softly, Draco led Harry to a secluded spot where he knew they would be unseen, soft lips exploring a bare neck, warm hands moving up underneath a shirt. On the horizon, a sliver of light announced the birth of the new day, merging dark and light in a perfect copy of the young couple that was hidden in Draco's hideout, arms around eachother, the jet black hair resting on Draco's pale chest, arms wrapped tightly around eachother. Harry was fast asleep but Draco remained awake. He knew somewhere out there, Lord Voldemort was planning the destruction of the young man that was now sleeping innocently in Draco's arms. He was supposed to play his part, but after what had just happened, he wondered if he could...


End file.
